A Knight's Thunderous Proposal
by Jetfire
Summary: Scarface and Ferham are called to clean up a force metal spill following a naval accident. But there may be more there than meets the eye. (Command Mission AU)


_The following is an AU drabble about Ferham and Scarface from Megaman X Command Mission._

_Cover Image Credit to Saki718 at Deviantart_

saki718/art/Miss-you-but-it-s-coloured-769926944 

* * *

Scarface stood at the foot of a lake, before turning to his companion**.**

**"**Okay Ferham, this is the site of the naval accident. Intel says the ship's force metal spilled out somewhere in this area. I'm going to need you to fly high enough so you can get an aerial view of the lake. Once you do, I'll bring down the lightning upon the water. Force metal is light in weight so it should be floating. The electrical current will pinpoint the force metal's location. Are you ready?"

"Always, Scarface." Ferham affirmed with a smile before taking to the skies.

"Are you high enough to see everything?" Scarface asked through Ferham's earpiece.

"Yes. I've got a bird's eye view of the lake," Ferham confirmed.  
**  
"**Okay, here it comes."

Ferham watched as Scarface activated his lance and summoned a torrent of lightning as if he were a god, before directing it into the water with equal authority. The winged cadre could not help but blush at this sight. Even from this distance, Scarface carried a dignified handsomeness that most reploids could never hope to match.

Suddenly, the Plasma Knight fell down to one knee.

"Scarface, are you alright?" Ferham thundered with concern.  
**  
"**I'm fine Ferham. Just look for the metal…"

**"**But Scarface, if you're injured…"

**"**Don't worry about me, Ferham. The mission comes first. Follow the lightning and tell me when you see the metal."

Ferham reluctantly obeyed and looked to the lake below, quickly finding a surge of electricity gathering in one spot.  
**  
"**Okay, I see something…."  
**  
"**You found the metal?"

**"**Yes, I see the lightning—wait a minute!"

**"**What do you see?"  
**  
"**Something's odd…" Ferham assessed, her eyes narrowing in focus. "It looks like the current is forming some kind of…pattern…."

Ferham flew higher to get a better look. She soon gasped at what she saw. In the lake below, the lightning emitting from Scarface's lance was spelling out a message…

**WILL**

**YOU**

**MARR****Y**

**ME?**

The empress of the sky recoiled like she was struck and fell from the heavens as if robbed of her flight. She stopped her dissent just above the electrified water, realizing only at the last minute that she had been falling rather than flying…

Ferham lifted her hand to her gasping mouth as she got a closer look at the floating metal that was lit with Scarface's energy. She could clearly see that the metal bars were crudely welded together. She realized now that there was no shipwreck. Someone had arranged the metals in this pattern and tossed them into the lake so this message would appear when electrified. This was not an accident, but a well-planned and carefully crafted gesture. Which meant…

Ferham looked upward spotting Scarface still on one knee, holding his lance in one hand and holding something else in his other hand, which was raised above his own bowed head. She flew straight towards Scarface, landing on her feet in front of him.

"Did you find the metal?" Scarface asked, holding up the object in his hand, which Ferham could see was a ring. She now realized why he fell to one knee earlier.

"Ferham, I need confirmation. Did you—"

Suddenly, Scarface felt his lance leave his grip as Ferham seized the Knight and pulled him to her face and crashed her lips against his own, kissing him through his mask as though she was trying to devour his very mouth.

"Yes! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she shouted in between kisses. "Of course I want to marry you, you wonderful, wonderful man!"Ferham finished before embracing the object of her affection.

"May I?" Scarface asked, getting to his feet and offering her the ring. Ferham nodded and presented her hand. Scarface obeyed, placing the ring on her finger.

"It suits you, Ferham."

Ferham kissed Scarface once more, this time with more intimacy than aggression. Scarface's hair suddenly ignited with electricity, discharging a bolt behind him, surprising them both. Scarface bashfully looked behind him, embarrassed that his intimate quirk had surfaced again. He thought he had it under control by now. Ferham, however, had a different response.

"It seems _**I **_suit _**you**_ Scarface," she said with a knowing smile.

"You always did Ferham." The knight responded as he grabbed his lance in one hand. "And you always will," he finished, before offering his other hand as an escort.

Ferham gladly interlocked her arm with his, extending her other hand so she could inspect her ring, before gripping Scarface's arm and leaning her head against her fiancé in contentment.

Scarface nodded in approval, making a quick inspection of the objects in his hands. In his left was his lance, the symbol of his honor as a warrior. In his right was the hand and heart of his wife to be. The former governed his conduct in war. The latter gave him a life beyond war. Each item was as important to him as the very hands that gripped them, a thought that brought down a weight of responsibility the likes of which he never shouldered before.

He held firm. With honor at his left and love at his right he could bear the burdens ahead.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

_Author's Note: Ferham and Scarface have the most sophisticated but underrated relationship in the X-Series. They are the only documented case of love among mavericks and their love is cleverly affirmed, especially given that they have only one scene in the game together. While neither character says "I love you," the evidence is undeniable. Scarface defends Ferham's honor against Botos and concedes to her wishes to fight X's party. Meanwhile Ferham all but tells Botos that Scarface LITERALLY has the key to her heart—you need HIS PERMISSION to open her body to get the warhead key. Not Epsilon's (her boss) permission, SCARFACE'S permission. This holds true despite them being equal rank according to her design sheets. Finally, Ferham's last words were "I'll join the commander __**and Scarface**__ soon...Farewell!"_

_It is also interesting that Ferham is actually __**less **__seductive with the man she loves than she is with her enemies. When fighting enemies she can toy with, Ferham behaves in a sultry, flirtatious manner. She plays games with her prey...But not with Scarface. If you watch the scene she meets with Scarface in the Ore Plant Stage you will notice that Ferham stops (or at least scales back) her seductive demeanor when talking to him. The delivery of her voice goes from overtly flirtatious to a "I'm trying to explain myself to someone I admire" type voice. Ferham is more straightforward with the one person she actually loves... It's like she's saying that when it comes to Scarface she's not interested in games—she wants to be serious with him. She wants to give him love the same way he wants to give her honor._

_Bottom line—we need more ScarFerham in the world, and this was me giving it a shot._


End file.
